Hunger games: The flame sparks
by wordsarenumbersinthealphabeth
Summary: The new president brings the hunger games back. (First in my trilogy.)
1. The reaping

**Hunger games: The flame sparks. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

**3rd person pov.**

* * *

The girl sat with her legs crossed staring out the window. Her fringe fell in her eyes blocking her sight but she didn't flinch even slightly. She pulled the fabric of her dress. She didn't like wearing dresses. Never had. "Iris come here so I can do your hair" her mother called from the kitchen.

She sighed and brushed her dark hair back. She jumped off the window sill and walked across the wooden floors towards the kitchen. "I don't see the point" she said finally brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

Katniss looked sympathetically at her daughter. Iris let her mother do careful braids in her dark hair. As soon as she had finished she made her way back to the window sill. Katniss watched her for a moment before sighing and turning away.

Iris knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't blame her in the slightest she just wanted to be mad at someone. She looked down the row of houses at victors village to see Haymitch stumble out of his house drunk as a doornail. She rolled her eyes slightly. He hadn't been that drunk since last Christmas when they had to get three people to carry him home.

Her brother Jayden came into the room and sat on the window sill next to her. "Yes?" she asked. He usually had a question when he came to sit with her. He didn't say anything.

"It's time to leave" Katniss said sadly walking into the room. Peeta followed closely behind her.

* * *

When they arrived at the square Effie and Haymitch were on the steps of the justice building talking furiously. Iris went to say hello to Effie when her mother stopped her. "You can't go talk to them right now" she said kneeling down so she was the same height as her daughter. She motioned for Peeta to take Jayden away.

"Why can't I just say hi?" she asked annoyed. "I haven't seen Effie in a month or two"

"She's working right now" she said simply. "Will you promise me something?" Iris nodded stiffly.

"If your name is called.." Iris' face fell. "I said if, be strong. Don't let them know your upset can you do that?"

"I promise" she answered giving her mother a quick hug. She walked towards where the other girls were standing.

"Name?" a peacekeeper asked glaring down at her.

"Iris Mellark" she answered stiffly. He showed her where to go she felt like a pig in a pen. She stood next to two girls she recognised from school. They smiled lightly at her before Effie started her speech.

Iris ignored the speech as much as possible she had no intention to hear all the reasons people should be killed for entertainment. Iris took a moment to look up at the stage. Effie was wearing a sickly green outfit. Haymitch was frowning. Her mother and Father looked worried. Effie walked briskly over to the first Reaping ball.

"Iris Mellark" she read loudly.

Iris felt her stomach drop. Be strong. She thought walking up to the stage. Don't show emotion. She smiled at Effie before taking her place and waiting for the Reaping to end.

* * *

**Review. **


	2. Goodbye

**Hunger games: The flame sparks. **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

**3rd person pov.**

* * *

She didn't listen when the boy's name was called. But she recognised the person walking towards her. Michael Green his family owned the butchers. He was a tall boy with wide shoulders he never smiled no matter what.

A peacekeeper grabbed onto Iris' arm. She winced slightly and considered stepping on his toe but decided against it. He led her to a small room with a velvet couch and beautiful carpet. She sat on the couch and waited for a while.

She could hear her mother yelling when Jayden walked in. "What's wrong with her?" she asked trying to pretend they were at home and had accidentally done something wrong and not noticed. A tear fell down her brothers cheek. "Jay don't you dare start crying" she said croaking slightly.

"But... but you're leaving." he said sniffling slightly.

"I'll be home soon" she said smiling.

"Promise?" Iris almost burst into tears. She didn't want to lie to her brother. But the flicker of hope in his eyes when he said that made her.

"I promise" A peacekeeper came in and took him away.

Iris sat back down on the couch until her dad walked in. She ran and gave him possibly the biggest hug she'd given anyone. Eventually the peacekeeper came back to take him away. Iris had to try very hard not to scream every foul thing she knew at him. "I love you daddy" she called instead.

She could still hear her mother yelling outside. She did what she usually did when she was upset but didn't want to cry. She went to a corner and started rocking back and forward humming the song her mother used to sing to her until she was about six.

Eventually her mother stopped yelling and the door opened. Iris stopped rocking and stood up. Katniss half ran towards her daughter. "Your going to be okay" she said hugging her close. "You'll have Haymitch and Effie there they'll take care of you"

"What about you you're a victor too?" she said quietly.

"I can't go Iris" she said sadly. "There's some 'rule' forbidding it" she explained. "But I want you to take this" she said clipping the mockingjay pin onto her dress. "Keep it with you for good luck"

"I don't understand why is this so Important" she asked running her fingers along the gold.

"It's a token" she answered. "It gave me good luck, it'll do the same for you" she said a tear slipping down her cheek. The peacekeeper came back and this time Iris did scream at it. She eventually gave up when her voice started cracking.

Two peacekeepers came back awhile later and grabbed her arms and dragged her outside. They shoved her into the car. Effie smiled lightly at her.

Let the games begin. Iris thought as Michael glared at her from the other side of the car.

* * *

**Review. **


End file.
